I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by Miles Twist
Summary: Ron and Hermione, it's set straight after Hogwarts. It's based on the song 'I'm only me when I'm with you' by Taylor Swift.


A/N - Back again, this is just a one shot for a challenge, there will be seven of them in total. Multi-chapter story in progress!

Hermione had been at the Burrow less than an hour and they'd already managed to escape the grasp of the family, it was strange being here without Harry, it was even stranger without Fred being here but Hermione didn't want to mention him for the fear of setting everyone off crying. It'd been mere hours since Voldemort had been killed but things were already so different, Hermione had awoken that morning terrified that she was going to lose all of her friends throughout the day and yet she'd managed to end it with a boyfriend in toe.

"This is strange isn't it? Laying here, holding your hand." She looked over at the ginger boy who lay before her. "It is kind of isn't it, I've never really thought about you like this before but everything that's happened made me realise how much I actually love you, the know it all who looked down her nose at me in the first year." They laughed at the thought of their younger selves, almost enemies. "It didn't take some of us quite this long though." Hermione let out an almighty giggle causing Ron to blush and look back up at the stars.

They just lay there for a while, not speaking, just listening to the crickets sing their evening chorus, making stories with the stars, this was the first time they'd ever really been alone together and neither wanted anything else.

"Why do you love me Ron?" Hermione quizzed, breaking the perfect silence. Ron rose from the ground and looked down at the girl who he'd kissed less than a day ago. "What a stupid question from such a clever person, Hermione I love you because you've always been there, at the end of the day when everything's falling apart, you're there, waiting to hug me and Harry, you're the smart one, you're the one who made some days living hell but I love you so much and I wish I'd realised it sooner but now I have I don't ever want to let you go." With that he placed a tender kiss on her lips and lay back down.

"Okay, so I've told you now it's your turn, why do you love me Hermione?" There was no way he was going to let this go, he'd just poured his heart out, maybe not enough but he'd still been more emotional than he had in the past 18 years of his existence. "You drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know what I feel but you still remain completely oblivious, remember at Slughorn's Christmas party when I sent the birds your way, that's because you were being a prat and when I saw you kissing Lavender the jealousy over-powered anything else I felt and I couldn't handle you being with someone else. I love you Ronald, I have done for a very long time and sometimes it feels like I'm only me when I'm with you." She returned the kiss he'd placed on her lips before laying back and returning to momentary silence.

Why did you never say anything, I mean, you had plenty of chances to declare your love for me, for goodness sake you could have asked me to the Yule Ball instead of going with Krum. Hermione was regretting asking but it was better this was all said now rather than years in the future when it could cause arguments. I didn t say anything because you were always fixated with someone else or something else, we were too busy with Harry and Voldemort most of the time to even think about liking each other, gosh sometimes I thought it was Harry you were destined to be with, not me. She was now laughing uncontrollably at the thought of Harry and Ron together. Remember the whole Lavender thing, I thought that was going to be something but it never was, it was just amusing to see her on top of you all the time, she was a little creeper. Ron joined in the laughing, he then shut his girlfriend up with a quick kiss on the lips before taking her hand back into his, Hermione Granger, I m sorry it took me so long to realise that it was you and I that was meant to be, I m sorry I made you jealous on occasions but believe me, now that I have you I don t ever want to let you go, you re the best thing that s ever happened to me and you always will be. I love you Hermione Granger.

I love you too Ronald.

A/N- Sorry it was so short, I'm not fantastic at song-fics but oh well. See you soon.


End file.
